villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Revenant and Surge: First Encounter
Revenant gazed upon the run-down building, wondering who could have summoned her here. She sighed and entered apprehensively. There, standing near the middle of the room, was a young man, about her age, all dressed in dark green. He smiled when he saw her. "Hello! Allow me to introduce myself! I'm a supervillain and my name is Surge. I've been looking for a hero like you for quite some time now." "A hero like me?" Revenant inquired. "Yes. An anti-hero. I can't tell you how happy I am to finally meet one." Revenant narrowed her eyes. "How did you know I was an anti-hero?" "I did some hefty research, gathering intel from all around. And you are the anti-hero who lives closest to my place of residence. I even know your name....Revenant." Revenant's eyes widened, and a chill went down her spine. "What do you want from me?" Surge straightened up a bit, and said, "Ah, yes, allow me to explain. You see, ever since I became a villain I've been besieged by nothing but paragon heroes. Day in and day out, I've had to fight these saintly, perfect little do-gooders. And, after a while, their namby-pamby dispositions start to wear on you. And I never found it appealing to begin with! Now, I wouldn't say that I hate paragon heroes. But there's no denying that their nauseating, goody-two-shoes attitude is sickening. So I sought to find an anti-hero to tangle with." "I don't get it. You want to fight someone who's more violent?" "Yes, in fact. More violent, more callous, more vulgar, and just all around....on the darker side." "So you like pain? Is that it?" Surge chuckled and said, "No, certainly not, but it's not really about that. You have to understand....not only have I never really liked paragon heroes, but I've been surrounded by nothing but their ilk since I arrived on the scene. Put yourself in my shoes. Wouldn't you want something different?" Revenant frowned and shook her head. "Trust me, I think you'll find that anti-heroes are more annoying than paragon heroes could ever be." Surge burst into laughter, holding his stomach with his hands. "Now that's rich!" he declares. Revenant glowered at him, angered by his attitude. The villain's laughter died down and he said, "I'm sorry, Revenant, but anti-heroes could never hope to be more annoying than paragon heroes." Revenant smiled and laughed a little. "Don't be so sure," she warned. Surge shook his head. "Oh, come now, Revenant. Anti-heroes are great! And a good number of villains prefer them to regular heroes because their darker natures are just so refreshing!" He tilted his head to one side, slightly, and said, "Me thinks you may have a low self-esteem if you think you are just as annoying as paragon heroes." "You'll see," Revenant replied coyly. "Hmmm....we'll definitely have to work on that poor self-image." Revenant sighed, frustrated. "What''ever''. I'm just warning you that you're playing with fire." Surge chuckled and said, "Ah, but forbidden acts are frequently the most fun." Revenant rolled her eyes, realizing that nothing would make Surge listen to her. "Well, anyway," he continued. "I apologize for talking your ear off. Let me get to the bottom line." "Finally," Revenant spat out. "I would like to be your arch-adversary!" The anti-hero stood staring at Surge, not speaking. After a while, Surge raised an eyebrow and inquired, "Well?" "I don't actually have a choice, do I?" Surge shook his head. "Not really." "Then what was the point of this meeting?!" Revenant demanded. "For a formal introduction, of course! Just because I dislike paragon heroes doesn't mean I lack manners. It costs nothing to be a gentleman." "Mmhmm..." Revenant replied. "But trust me, Revenant, having me as an arch-enemy won't be so bad. You'll see." "Yeah, okay," the hero said, heavily doubting his words. Surge stood up a bit straighter, and said, "Well then, I must be going now." Revenant tilted her head slightly to the side and said, "What? You're not going to stick around to fight me and get the curb-stomping you apparently want so badly?" Surge laughed good naturedly and said, "You're funny! Oh, yes, this is just what I've been looking for! And to answer you're question, I'm afraid I can't stay and play right now. I need to start preparing for my fights with you so that I don't get curb-stomped! But it was a pleasure meeting you, Revenant." He stuck out his hand to shake hands with her. Revenant hesitated at first, but then decided that she should just do what he wanted if she was ever going to make it home that evening. She shook hands with him. "Well, Revenant, my archenemy.....we'll meet again," Surge concluded. He took a bow, and vanished, teleporting away. Revenant sighed and shook her head. "He has no idea what he's gotten himself into," she thought. She, then, left the warehouse and went home. THE END Category:Short Stories Category:Hero Forever Category:Finished Stories